


Shut Up and Dance [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fanvid, M/M, Skating, These two could not possibly be more gay, Walk the Moon, shut up and dance, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: They are each others' destiny





	




End file.
